chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
MajorTom
Thomas Anthony Majors is the main protagonist of the Chaotic TV Series. His Chaotic codename is MajorTom. Character Origins Appearance Tom is a regular human teenager. He has black hair and blue eyes. His skin is a bit more tanned than some of the other characters. He always wears a grey t-shirt with an O-like symbol and blue jeans and trainers. Background Information Tom Majors is mainly an OverWorld player. He's a beginner to Chaotic, and knows less about things than his friends do. Despite his lack of knowledge, Tom is an excellent player, especially when using Maxxor. At first, he is very shocked and overwhelmed by transporting to Chaotic, transforming into his Creatures and experiencing the battle "for real." Tom quickly gets over his fears. Personality and Behaviour Tom is a bold– maybe too bold – risk taker and thrill seeker. He loves playing Chaotic, exploring their world and experiencing excitement and adventure. He always helps out in those in need, and his selflessness sometimes surprise other Chaotic players and creatures alike. Like when he kept his promise to Smildon to cure the disease destroying Prexxor Chasm. He cares a lot about his friends Sarah, Kaz, and Peyton as well as the well-being of the creatures of Perim with whom he isn't enemies with. It's hinted that Tom likes Sarah, but he has shown interest in other girls. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies He's allies with the OverWorld having saved Maxxor's life. He likes Mipedians a little since Tiaane, a mipedian, saved his life. He has befriended Smildon from Prexxor Chasm. His best friend in Chaotic, on earth, and in Perim is Kaz (KidChaor). Enemies Tom has made enemies with Klay and Krystella. He's also enemies with Chaor, Van-Bloot, Slurhk, and Prince Mudeenu. TV Show Appearances Welcome to Chaotic, (1)/(2) :Tom has his first ever 'real' Chaotic match in Part 1. He fought as Maxxor, against his opponent SamShady who fought as Takinom. There were many twists and turns, and the cliffhanger at the end of Part 1; left Tom/Maxxor in a tight situation. The match concluded in Part 2. Tom later meets Sarah, Nauthilaux, Mezzmar and Najarin; while Kaz is looking for his 'lost' scanner. Unexpected :Tom/Maxxor battles againtst Peyton/Malvadine. Over Under Rent Asunder :Kaz is challenged by an undefeated player while Tom gets a history from Peyton and Sarah about Perim. Crash Course :Tom tries over and over to scan Yokkis, but ends up just falling for his pranks. The Thing About Bodal :Tom Wipes out Agro999's entire Battle Team with Maxxor, but Agro999 uses a Mugic card to bring back Tangath Toborn. Tom/Maxxor then loses to him by falling off a waterfall in Glacier Plains. His only chance lies in Bodal. Buggin' Out :Tom, Kaz and Peyton need to rescue Sarah, after she's taken prisoner by a Danian army on her latest scan quest. Everything is in Flux :Tom and Kaz ruin Krystella's plan. She decides to pay them back by teaming up with Klay. When Tom has a battle with Klay, all isn't as it seems. Klay has a spy, and knows all Tom's stategies. Tom needs to find another way to win. Castle Bodhran or Bust, (1)/(2) :In Part 1 Tom and Kaz find ReggieOne, a boy who has lost his scanner, and his Chaotic-self. He needs to plays a one-on-one wager match against Bruiser33. He loses, and thus forfeits his Maxxor card. In Part 2 we see the 'real' Maxxor, in Perim. Tom and his friends help him and the OverWorlders fight the Mipedians. While rescuing Perim-Reggie. Tom is later offered a Maxxor card in reward, but he says he want's to scan Maxxor for 'real', when they meet again. Lord of Treachery Kaz goes on a dangerous mission to help his all time favorite creature Chaor. BattleDrome of the Sexes Peyton and Krystella do a boys vs girls match while Tom learns about how Intress single handedly saved the OverWorld. Battle Lesson Tom's in a slump and he thinks it's because he lost his Maxxor. He meets a kid and recieves a lesson that cards don't win matches players do. The Birth of Borth-Majar Kaz scans a creature that's acually two in one. Shifting Sands Peyton makes Tom go into the desert to prove to him not all Mipedians are bad. Fallen Hero Maxxor searches for Intress, and finds her tied up. Lord Van Bloot comes and zaps Maxxor with Decompisition, but Maxxor scares Van Bloot away, but the mugic kicks in. Meanwhile, Tom quits going to Chaotic beacause he doesn't have Maxxor anymore, but Kaz gets him to try to find Maxxor again. First they trick Baodal, then scan Zalic, and go to Chaotic, then to the Gloomuck swamp, Tom scans Maxxor and they leave. Maxxor finds out about the Mugic, and goes into hiding. Allmageddon A player has been thrashing everyone in the dromes and Peyton's next unless he can figure a way to stop the all powerful and near unstoppable attack Allmageddon! Scavenger Scan Peyton and Kaz's rivelery spins out of control until Tom makes them do a scanvenger scan quest. A Fearsome Fate Tom finally uses his new Maxxor scan in a drome but discovers Maxxor's sick and everything he sees looks like something out of a horror movie. Tom goes to Najarin for help and he could get it...if he can survive the traps! Maze of Menace It's up to Tom to save Maxxor from a terrible fate. But time's running out as both Chaor and Van-Bloot race to find the leader first. A Rare Hazzard Tom flees into Perim when Kaz accuses him of cheating. There he meets a group of players that destroy ultra rare locations. He stops them before they can destroy Akarak Cavern. As it turns out he and Kaz weren't enemies at all they were acting. BattleTeam Quotes Gallery Notes Related Articles *Maxxor External Links Category:Human Players Category:Main characters